


Poison And Pain

by reinla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Narcissa, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinla/pseuds/reinla
Summary: A dark look at what could have happened if Narcissa was more active as a Death Eater than anyone realized.





	Poison And Pain

Pain and darkness ran through her veins as Narcissa prepared to seek out her Lord. She had an essential matter to discuss with him and now was a perfect time as any. Things were going swimmingly for her kind, now was the time to add her powers to the fold. It was truly an honor to have the title of Death Eater bestowed upon a pureblood and one that Narcissa knew she was ready for. Taking a moment to study her reflection in the mirror, the blonde woman straightened her hair and smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her dress. Never before had she dared to venture to see her master alone, always taking male chaperones with her.

Glancing a moment at her unadorned left arm, she smiled at the decision she was about to make. Her initiation into Lord Voldemort's ranks had been a rather interesting transition. Few females were accepted; many did not have the stomach for this kind of pain or displayed the tenacity to learn. Her first mission had been her favorite so far, and the only one she had been able to kill people in. Darkness swirled around the trees as a young girl of 22 approached a nearly abandoned house. Long blond hair hung in ringlets down her back as the girl skipped towards her destination. Wand tucked firmly in her sleeve along with a few choice implements of pain, Narcissa laughed softly to herself. Hidden somewhere inside the house was a blood traitor that was about the pay. Betraying the Dark Lord was the quickest way to a nasty end.

Giddy with joy that she had been chosen at merely an initial level to exact revenge, she had set about her task. Charming her feet to move silently, Narcissa opened the door slowly and entered the house. Downstairs was completely vacant, signifying that the target was somewhere upstairs. Step by step up the rickety and creaking steps, she made her way, drawing out the suspense, her aim to frighten her target. There was a reason there were few females, most like Cleo here were prone to betray the Dark Lord when things got a bit too intense. Landing at the top of the stairs, Narcissa cast a glance around, the silence in the air deafening as she skipped towards each room. She was methodical in her approach as each room was thoroughly searched, and her target was finally located.

Cold and shaking, the girl tried to hide as best she could against the wall and her bed. Smirking from the doorway, Narcissa withdrew her wand and spun it in her hand a moment. She would not even give the girl the dignity of talking to her. Instead, she set about her work. A few flicks of her wand and several choices spells the blood traitor hanging from the opposite wall. Approaching slowly, Narcissa started to remove the various implements from her sleeves. Placing each item on the bed for easy reach, she set her wand down. Picking up a small plastic object that she discovered lying around the kitchen of this very house, she approached the girl slowly. "Scum like you deserve nothing more than to die a painful death, and that is what your gift is going to be. Send your dear parents our best when you join them."

Swiftly extending her arm, Narcissa stabbed the girl with the spork in varying degrees. Stepping back to study the handy work, she smiled in appreciation at the varying depths. Some were shallow, and some took out chunks of skin, which she flicked across the room. Growing bored of stabbing the screaming victim, Narcissa discarded the spork in favor of something a bit more fun. Using her wand, she transfigured a metal pipe into a torch with fire and all. Rapidly she sat the fire against the girl's skin, burning patches here and there. After three hours of alternating torture methods, Cleo finally gave out. Narcissa swooped in with a special item when the last bit of breath passed from the girls' broken and bleeding body. Picking up the grapefruit spoon, she dug out each of the girl's eyes before popping them into a jar. They would be a wonderful gift to her master, one she hoped he would appreciate. Using her wand, she cast a quick Scorgify on herself before tossing the torch against the curtains, setting the house ablaze. Hurrying outside, she fired off Mosmordre a signal of what had been accomplished before apparating home.

Picking the jar up after scrutinizing her look, Narcissa apparated to the gates of her Lord's house. Tapping the gate to signal her arrival, she pushed through and approached the house. Entering, she sought out her lord in his throne chambers. Dropping to one knee upon seeing him, she took out the jar and lifted it above her head for him to take. She dared not move from her spot until he gave her permission, so she waited for him to speak.


End file.
